MAP10: Termination Center (Community Chest)
MAP10: Termination Center is the tenth map of Community Chest. It was designed by Samuel "Kaiser" Villarreal, and was inspired by TNT: Evilution MAP18: MillAssmaster: Also, was map10 inspired by Doom64? / Kaiser: Actually that map was inspired by Evilution map18 (The /newstaff Chronicles #133 at Doomworld. Retrieved on August 17, 2007.), although the design style bears a resemblance to that of many levels in Doom 64. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP10 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Open the northwest door. Press the switch inside, return to the nexus, and open the western door. Flip the northern switch, and return to the northwest room. Approach the next switch, and bars will close behind you; flip the switch, and battle the enemies that teleport in until the bars open. Go back to the western room, and enter the storage room to its west. Go north, and grab the berserk pack to open a doorway to the north. In the two, small rooms to the northwest and northeast are switches; flip the eastern one, and then the western one, and enter the northern room, as quickly as you can. Grab the blue key, and return to the nexus. Open the blue door to the southwest, and go through the next door. Open the northwest door, and flip the switch. Enter the southwest room, and head downstairs. Open the next two doors, and enter the teleporter. Run east, hit the switch, and return to the pad. Go through the two doors again, go upstairs, open the door, and then enter the southwest door. Head upstairs, and open the blue door in the next room. Flip the switch, and return to the nexus. Go through the northern doorway, and open the northwest door. Approach the western door, and it will slide open. Go to the next door in the west, and flip the switch. Head downstairs through the northern doorway, and an elevator will lower in the center of the next room. Stand on it, and wait until it rises. Turn to the west, and flip the switch. Press the eastern switch to lower yourself again, and enter the northernmost closet in the west. Pull the switch, and head back upstairs. Go to the west of the path, and head through the opening. Step into the teleporter, and you will be taken into a green passage with a switch at the southeast corner. Flip it, and jump down. Go through the southern door, and then through the northeast door. Take the lift up, and open the eastern door. Climb up onto the walkway using the crates, and drop into the southern hole. Once you step into the sludge, the three pillars in the room will lower. Run onto the westernmost pillar, and wait until it rises. Press the northern switch, and then the southern switch to go back down. Run through the western opening, and press the switch at the end of the hall. Go back out, and use the eastern lift. Open the northern door, and go upstairs. Press the switch north of the walkway, go downstairs, and then press the other switch to open the door. Open the northern door, and then open the southwest door in the next room. Press the switch at the end of the path, and then the next switch behind it. Go back in the previous room, and open the western door. Grab the red key, and return to the nexus. Go through the red door to the south, and head on until you find a pillar with four switches on it. Each of these switches raises a pillar in the southern room. The eastern switch raises the first pillar, the southern one the second pillar, the western one the third, and the northern one the fourth. Press each of these switches three times, and jump across them to the southeast alcove. Hit the switch, and return to the previous room through either one of the teleporters at the east and west. Enter the eastern room, and flip the switch. After this, flip the eastern switch once, the southern one twice, the western once thrice, and the northern one four times. Go up the stairs that you have just created, and flip the switch. Head downstairs, and go through the western doorway. Run to the end of the hall, and flip the switch. Secrets # In the hallway east of where you start the map, one of the lights is blinking. Press it to activate a lift right next to it. Take it up to find a backpack. (sector 47) # In the storage room, go inside the northern opening, and grab the chainsaw. A crate will lower to the north to reveal a box of ammo. (sector 77) Walking into this secret will also cause a few crates in the room to temporarily lower like lifts. One is in front of where the chainsaw was; take it up to grab a medikit. Another is in the northeast corner of the room, where you can obtain a rocket. The last is in the southeast corner, where you can take a cell. You can activate them as many times as you want. # At the west of the map, among the brown crates is a collection of gray crates on top of a brown one. Press on it, and it will lower to reveal combat armor. (sector 136) If you are still on it when it rises again, press the switch to get out. Note that due to the way this is designed, the lift can only be activated from its northern, southern, and western sides. # To the west of secret #3, there is a section of wall with panels and holes in it. Open it to find six health bonuses and a box of rockets. (sector 406) # When you teleport into the green passage with one of the switches needed to access the red key, there will be a wall behind you, bordered by lights. Instead of approaching the switch, turn around, walk to the west, and press on this wall to find a soul sphere. (sector 557) Areas / screenshots Image:CommunityChest-map10-start.png|The start cross Image:CommunityChest-map10-crates.png|Crates Image:CommunityChest-map10-chaingun.png|The chaingun Image:CommunityChest-map10-computers.png|Computers Image:CommunityChest-map10-end.png|The end Speedrunning Current records There are currently no demos for this map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive. Miscellaneous demos See above. Statistics Map data Things Sources External links * Community Chest demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Termination Center (Community Chest) Category:Samuel Villarreal levels